


The List

by Fullmetal450



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Fake AH Crew AU, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal450/pseuds/Fullmetal450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to last longer than any of them.</p><p>Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Born from an idea crafted by friends that turned sour and I don't think Noodle's ever really going to forgive me.

Stupid Things That Gavin Did That Could’ve Killed Him But Didn’t




* * *

They added a new page to the list today, a blank one. It’s the seventh or so page, maybe. Only because they make sure to write small. It's supposed to be the thing that lasts the most, when they move hideouts and bases and lose cars and weapons. A little worldly possession.

It started as a joke, Ray scribbling down all the things listed as Michael screamed about Gavin's stupidity in a hospital room. They all added to it over time, though, and it's always stuck on the fridge, the pages being ripped out of haphazard notebooks and making their fridge look like a weird collage. The title is always the same, and always written gratefully.

It was supposed to outlast them.

* * *

As often as their heists go wrong, they’ve never gone this wrong.

Too few bullets.

Not enough escape routes.

Not enough luck on their side.

Not enough time.

It ends with a horrible accident, and for a moment, no one can look, and who is going to get him down.

It isn’t going to be Jack, because he had a birds’ eye view of it when Gavin jumped, and he’s landed the Cargo Bob and he’s vomiting on the roof of some building.

It can’t be Ray, who’s silent on the comms and he’s picking off any cops he sees because he’s angry, as angry as Michael is on a normal basis, because this is not something they predicted at all. None of them saw this coming.

It sure as fuck won't be Ryan, who is just as angry, but it’s loud and violent and he’s got a hatchet. He’s using it to mow down any living being that doesn’t run fast enough, and nothing escapes him and his fury.

It could never be Michael, the one who took one look and tripped and now he's lying on the ground and they're all so used to anger and screaming that the sobs and wails are a shock.

And it can’t be Geoff, because his body won’t move from where he’s stuck. Some lucky cop gets to him, and he’s being forced on his knees and read his Miranda rights and he’s being handcuffed and all the snappy replies he imaged for this moment are gone. He’s just left staring up at that body and knowing that it’s not Gavin anymore.

It’s just flesh with a building spire running through it.

* * *

 Stupid Things That Gavin Did That ~~Could’ve~~ Killed Him ~~But Didn’t~~

  * Jumping out of a heli, backwards for style points, and not pulling the chute he’s been wearing since the beginning of the heist.




* * *

They bury the list with him.

 


End file.
